BOOK 1: ONE TRUE LOVE
by samsalvy
Summary: The Story of Prince Francis and Mary, Queen of Scots as two young royals trying to fulfill their duties to their countries and finding love in the process. A MULTIPLE CHAPTER -Based on the characters of the TV show REIGN. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN REIGN, THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**ONE TRUE LOVE**

**Note: I do not own Reign. This is my first publish ever so any comment will be of great help. I would like to start Francis and Mary's story from their first**

**meeting after Mary was sent to the convent. I am listening to the song entitled " Enchanted" by Taylor Swift while writing.**

**Mary**

Today is the day, after spending years at this convent, Mary is finally going back to the French court. She remembered the last time he saw him like it was just

yesterday…. His eyes, lips, and rosy cheeks… Francis, the future king of France… her fiancé since they were six… her beloved. Her thoughts were interrupted by

the nuns trying to help her pack her things as quickly as they can, the carriage will be arriving shortly. "Are you feeling alright Mary?" asked Sister Jane. "You

look so tensed, and you barely ate your breakfast?" she added. Mary just gave the concern nun a big smile and replied, "I am just feeling overwhelmed sister,

it has been years that I have been away from court life… and away from him." Sister Jane placed her hands on Mary's shoulders, looked her in the eye, and

said "You are the Queen of Scotland, you have nothing to fear… and Francis will love you." Before Mary can say anything, they heard the sound of galloping

horses."That must be the carriage," Mary whispered. The nuns then helped her with her bags and she bid them all farewell.

**Francis**

Francis is what you expect what a prince should be… he is handsome, undeniably charming, a skillful archer and a swordsman, and is quite a linguist. He has

been born and raised to be a king, who will place the interest of his country above everything else… above his wants and desires… and even above his heart.

His father, King Henry II may not be the best role model for fidelity, but he sure is a great political strategist… someone who does not think twice to say

anything to gain the trust and loyalty of his subjects, and of his allies. This is the type of king Francis would like to become… he wants it very much to be as

good as his father, if not better. Being the firstborn son, he is very much aware of his royal duties and responsibilities; of the fact that marriage is a binding

contract between two countries, not necessarily between two individuals. "Marriage is not based on personal choice, but on what is best for France… I am duty

bound to do what is best for my people." These thoughts are running on his head as he is putting on his best clothes preparing for Mary's arrival. "I am doing

this for France, and for France alone," he whispered, trying to convince himself that he's doing the right thing. "Natalia understands that this is solely duty, not

desire. We will continue our affair even if now that Mary will be residing here at court… after all, I am Francis… it is my right to take as many mistress as I

please." He thought. He heard a knock at the door, "You may enter," he said. The servant entered the room, bowed and said, "Your highness, Queen Mary will

be arriving shortly. Your father, the king, demands your urgent presence at the court room." Francis made a last stare in the mirror, and replied "Very well then,

I shall be there." The servant then bowed again and left, closing the door behind him.

**The Arrival**

The court room has never been as busy as before. It is customary to have grand balls and celebrations almost every week, but this day is different. The best

wine shipped from Italy and Spain are being served to the waiting guests, the flower arrangements are exquisite, and the menu are all meticulously prepared

by the France's best cook and contain only the best imported ingredients from all over the world. All are dressed up with their best attire and finest jewelries.

"All these just to please Mary." Francis whispered while walking towards King Henry and Queen Catherine who are both sitting on the throne. "Francis, so good

of you to finally grace us with your presence. I wonder if you will show the same enthusiasm on your wedding day." Said Henry, with a sarcastic tone. "Hello

father, I am here as you had commanded." The young prince replied. "Must I remind you again how important this day is for all of us? As my successor you

must learn to set aside your personal interests… learn to hide your objections, and be mindful of your indiscretions." The king added. Before Francis can

answer, Queen Catherine interrupted him and said, "She'll be accompanied by four royal Scottish maidens, they will be arriving tomorrow." Before the

discussion can go further, the herald entered the court room announcing Mary's arrival. "My lords and ladies, your majesties, presenting Queen Mary of Scots."

All stood silent, all eyes directed to the beautiful young queen. She glided with such finesse that even Francis cannot help but stare as she approach the royal

family. "Your majesties." Mary bowed. The king stood up, held Mary's hand, gently kissed it and said "Queen Mary, we are all delighted to welcome you back at

court. You do remember my son, Francis." The king asked as he turned towards the young prince's direction, who is standing beside the throne, still with the

amazed look on his face. "Your highness." Mary bowed. "You are all grown up and still as charming as ever." She added. Francis cannot find the words to say...

he obviously was not expecting her to be this alluring… He remembered her as the young impatient girl, with two missing front teeth, commenting that Francis

is a girl's name. "Your majesty" he replied, trying to hide his astonishment. "I trust that your travel went well?" Mary with a slight blush on her cheeks

responded, "It went just fine, thank you." The king clapped his hand signaling the musicians to start playing music and for the servants to start serving food to

the guests. Mary was offered to sit right beside the throne, next to Francis. Their proximity made their hearts bit faster; gave them both the feeling of meeting

someone special… someone who you can fall for at first sight. Francis knows that he cannot allow himself to feel this way… alliances can be broken,

engagements can end. As attractive as she is, he simply will not engage to these emotions. After dinning and watching some performances, the young prince

quietly bid his parents and Mary a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The First Night**

Francis opt to leave the court room while the guests and his parents are still enjoying the entertainments for Mary's festivity. He normally stays until the wee

hours for such grand celebrations, but for some reason tonight, he thought it is best for him to retire early. Even his personal guards are surprised to see their

young prince entering his chamber at this hour. Francis is known for being gregarious and typically takes advantage of festivities to entice women. Oftentimes,

he ends up with them in his chamber… whether he gets intimate with them or not, is a question that his guards are trying to answer since he reached puberty.

Well, you cannot blame these young women who chose to throw themselves to him freely… If a prince will invite you to spend the night with him, will you

hesitate to accept? Of course not! The opportunity to win Francis' heart is every maiden's dream… though it is no secret that he's been engaged to Mary. The

fact that he's been promised to a royal marriage does not stop him from being open to possibilities… mainly the possibility of establishing a romantic

relationship with another maiden aside from his betrothed. But tonight seems to be an exception… he gave his guards strict orders not to be disturbed... not

to allow anybody to enter his chamber. The young prince slowly loosen his attire, took of his shoes, and lay down on his bed. It took a while for him to

realize that he's been staring blankly at the ceiling for a good half hour or so. Then a thought crossed his mind… the thought of her, gliding at the court room...

her smile…. her eyes… her beauty. Is she not the most beautiful woman he laid his eyes on? What is this? Why is he thinking about her in the first place?

Francis tried to divert his thoughts… "She's just an alliance." he told himself. "My father, the king, will have the last say if she stays or goes." He closed his

eyes, and fell asleep.

**Early morning**

Mary is awaken by a knock at her door. "Your majesty, are you up?" asked by a familiar voice. "Aylee, is that you?" Mary quickly got off her bed and put her

robe on. "Yes Mary, it is I. Can I come in?" "You may." Mary answered. The door opened and Aylee proceeded to give Mary a hug. "Forgive me, your majesty,

it's just that I missed your company." Mary laughed, "Aylee, you are my friend… you do not have to act so proper if it is just the two of us." Then came three

other young maidens, namely, Kenna, Lola, and Greer. "I am so happy to see you all, it's been so long." The young queen tried to maintain her composure as

her four friends curtsied. "I heard that King Henry held a banquet in your honor." Kenna asked. "Yes, he did. It was unfortunate that you missed it." Mary

replied. "So… how's your meeting with Francis?" asked Lola with a teasing smile. "He is gorgeous and he seemed cordial…. He did not say much, but I saw the

look in his eyes… he is a good man." Said Mary. "Well, that sounds promising. I hope the wedding will be held soon." Greer added. Mary understood that the

sooner the wedding will push through, the better it is for Scotland. The English has been plotting against her country as long as she can remember… An alliance

with France will make England think twice before attacking the Scottish border. She is in France for one reason, and one reason only…. to marry Francis. Then

another knock at the door, "Your majesty, your morning meal awaits you." A servant said. "We'll be there shortly." Answered Mary.

**First Lesson**

Francis spent the entire morning with his bow and arrows. He got up early and had his morning meal by himself. This is his fourth target, and yet he does not

feel in need of rest. He refused Sebastian's invite for an early hunt. Sebastian/Bash is his half-brother, the king's son with the Lady Diane de Poitiers. Despite

their different stations, both brothers managed to create a bond. They genuinely care for each other. Francis considers Bash as his confidant, and his truest

friend. He's about to shoot another arrow when suddenly he heard steps toward his direction… a woman's shoe steps. He turned around and saw Mary…

smiling as she comes near him. "Good morning your highness. Beautiful day, is it not?" Mary said. "Your Majesty, you can call me Francis." He replied. "Then you

can call me Mary." She said. In his mind, he thought that she blossomed overnight… she is already beautiful last night… but as the sunlight touches her face,

Francis saw a different kind of glow… that made him, again speechless. "I see that you are skillful with the bow and arrow, Francis." "My skills are novice

compared to my older half-brother Bash." The young prince answered. Mary knew about Bash since they were young. She is well aware of King Henry's illicit

affairs, a common practice among male royals. "Well, I am not near novice." Mary said. "Do you mind teaching me how to shoot?" Francis was amazed with

Mary's request. Learning to shoot with a bow and arrow is not ladylike… much more for a Queen. But he cannot say no. "Well first, you need to have a steady

grip…. Here, try to hold the bow." Mary took the bow from Francis, and the prince stood behind her. "Use your three fingers to lightly hold the arrow on the

string…relax… keep your eyes on the target." Francis instructed. "Just breathe Mary, you need to feel at ease…" The young prince unknowingly place his cheek

on hers… held her hand… both closed their eyes… "Release the arrow." They instinctively opened their eyes and saw a perfect shot… bull's-eye! "I can't believe

it!" Mary exclaimed. "That felt so liberating… let's do it again." Francis cannot believe it either… "Nice shot, Mary." Then now they realized how close they've

been. Francis can smell her sweet fragrance… can feel the warmth of her hand… Their eyes met, and he found himself looking at her lips… then all of a sudden…

"Ahem! Are we interrupting something?" It is Bash… accompanied by Natalia.


	3. Chapter 3

** NOTE: I DON'T OWN REIGN. I am extremely excited while writing this chapter, It took me 4 hours to do it, neglected my homework... But I had fun.. Hope you'll love this as much as I do. While reading, I suggest for you to listen to the Song "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran**

** Chapter 3**

**His Eyes**

Francis and Mary's archery lesson got interrupted the moment Bash showed up with Natalia. The prince is caught off guard… and Mary is responsible for it.

Through his eyes, he showed her a glimpse of his vulnerability… she is his Achilles heel. He cannot allow this to happen again, especially now that rumors are

spreading at court that English troops are planning to attack the Scottish border. As the future king, he will sure get involve with his father's council to discuss

the degree of France's involvement when the attack happens. He cannot and will not allow his stand in the matter to be influenced by a "simple infatuation"

with the Scottish Queen… even if she happens to be his fianceé. Natalia's presence pulled Francis back to reality… the reality that love is irrelevant for someone

like him, a royalty. With her, no commitment is necessary… no emotions involve... Therefore, there will be no pain. "No, not at all Bash, I was just showing Mary

how to shoot an arrow." Said the prince, as he let go of Mary's hand, breaking their eye contact. "I see that was the case." Bash replied, giving his brother a

wink. "Oh, where are my manners, your majesty this is Lady Natalia, a friend of mine." Bash added. The truth is, Bash rarely talks to Natalia. But he have to

save his brother from this awkward situation. "Lady Natalia" Mary acknowledged the young maiden. "Your Majesty" and she curtsied. "Well, we must be going,

I am extremely exhausted and hungry from the hunt. Natalia, shall we?" Then Bash offered his hand, which she accepted, and the two walked away. Francis

and Mary are left alone trying to figure out who should speak first. "Well Mary, I must be going too… It is almost midday and I have to prepare myself for the

council meeting." He said. "Yes of course, it is imperative for you to be present while the council discuss important matters of state." She said. Francis walked

away fighting the urge to look back… the need to see her pretty face.

**Sense of Denial**

Francis saw Natalia sitting on his bed as soon as he opened the door. The guards are not at their post since he spent half of the day outside the castle.

"Natalia, what are you doing here?" he asked. She stood up, started to walk towards him. "What do you think?" She started to take off his jacket, and

unbutton his shirt. "Not today." He said, gently pushing her hands away. "What's the matter?" she asked with a strong tone. "Francis, you have not sent for

me last night. I was waiting until dawn. I tried to gain access in your chamber but your guards told me that you don't want to be disturbed by anyone." "Natalia

please don't start. I have a lot of important things to attend to." He said. "Important things like Mary? I admit I feel jealous especially when I saw the way you

looked at her." She said. "What does that supposed to mean?" Francis asked as he is obviously starting to get upset. "The way you looked at her is different

from the way you look at me… I felt the warmth and longing in your eyes for her." Natalia started to break into tears. "Stop it! Stop this nonsense!" he

exclaimed. "My life belongs to France, to my people… Not to you or to anyone else!" he strongly added. "Your highness, I might be a fool hoping that what we

have is something special, but I am not blind. I thank you for the time you spent with me, you can rely on my discretion." She said as she wipe off her tears,

leaving the angry prince, closing the door behind her.

**After Dinner**

It is customary for the entire royal family to be present during dinner time. Everybody is expected to show up and spend the early evening catching up while

feasting upon the best meal of France. The king and queen are sitting on the throne, while the rest of the royals and few selected guests gathered in the

tables. Francis and Mary as expected are sitting together at the same table. They are joined by Lola, Greer, Kenna, Aylee, Bash and Prince Charles, Francis'

younger brother. Everybody's engage to individual conversation, with Bash using flattery to make the ladies blush. "Is it always this grand? I mean, the court

life." Mary whispered on Francis' ear. "If you are referring to daily social gatherings such as this, then yes." He answered. "Forgive me, it's just that I am used

to the simple meals at the convent. The nuns taught me how to live an ordinary life." the shy queen said. Francis just smiled as he tried to imagine himself if he

can survive outside the castle walls, like Mary did. After dinner, wine is served. Everybody had a glass, nothing more. But the prince opt to consume about two

full bottles by himself, which is a huge amount considering he's not accustomed to drinking. Bash ended up instructing the servants to stop giving wine at their

table, or else he will end up lying on the floor, or worse throw up. Bash, with persistence convinced Francis to retire accompanying him to his chamber. Anxious

Mary followed and helped Bash lay the prince on his bed. "I'll be right back, I will get some warm water to wash his face." Then Bash left, leaving Mary with the

semi-awake prince. He tried to open his eyes, got up and fell back at the bed. "Francis, you must rest. You drank more than you can handle." Mary said, clearly

expressing her concern. "Mary… Mary… is that you?" He asked as he proceed to touch her face with his hand. He then started caressing her neck, used both

hands touching her shoulders, then down to her hips… holding her closely. "Francis what..." Mary's sentence got interrupted as he pressed his lips on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

** NOTE: Hello readers, I specifically dedicated this chapter solely for Francis and Mary's first kiss that is why it is relatively short. I believe that this moment deserves its own chapter, unlike my usual 3 paragraph per chapter style. I will resume my normal style for the next chapters. Until then, enjoy... =)**

** Chapter 4**

** The Exchange**

Francis and Mary felt like the world suddenly stopped… both felt that their hearts wish that they can freeze this moment… this moment that his lips is lock in

with her lips… His tight grip on her hips trying so hard not to let go while her hands are caressing his face. This may not be the prince's first kiss, but it is the

only kiss that made him feel so helpless and breathless… As he move and brush his lips with hers, the more he feels the pull deeply, penetrating his facade…

the only thing that has been preventing him from revealing his true feelings for Mary. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her that it is she... she

who possess the power to make him surrender his entire being. This is Mary's first kiss and it is not exactly how she pictured it. Not with a drunk prince, who

may later on use the wine as his excuse for his behavior. But for both of them this moment is simply perfect… it is the exchange of feelings of passion and

affection buried within two souls. Francis can no longer stop himself from expressing his burning desire for Mary. For the first time in his life, he is not a prince,

but a servant of love. A servant who by definition has no control… a powerless being. Mary felt that she was weaken by Francis… making her extremely

vulnerable to let herself go… to give it up without a fight… without resistance. He laid her down the bed, kissed her even more passionately… in her lips...

moving to her cheeks…. then to her neck. Their eyes remain closed, allowing them to concentrate in fulfilling the desire sanctioned by their hearts and minds.

Then a stop. "Mary, we can't… we can't." Francis sighed. "Not until we are married" He reluctantly freed her from his grip. "You deserve better than this… as a

Queen and as my future wife." Mary cannot speak… she is tongue-tied… but her eyes says it all. This moment made her admire him more. Francis is the man

who will set aside anything and everything… including himself for the sake of her honor and well-being. "You better go now…. while I can still allow you to."

He said. Mary kissed him like there's no tomorrow. "Thank you Francis." She said. "You are a good man." The young prince stood up, took her hand and walk

her to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Hello readers.. this chapter is longer than usual... but I assure you that it is worth reading.. especially if you are a TOMAS FAN.. Enjoy! =)**

** Chapter 5**

**A day without duties**

Mary woke up the next day seeing a sealed letter left on top of her lamp table near her bed. She excitedly opened the envelope and read its content: "_Mary, I_

_ am writing you this letter hoping that you had a good night rest, you will need it. Meet me at the lake. -Francis." _Her heart jumped, urging her to immediately get up

and hurriedly walked on Aylee's door which is adjacent to her chamber and knocked. "Aylee! Aylee! I need your help!" she eagerly called. Aylee opened her

door with her eyes half-close, she is clearly half asleep. "Your Majesty… What is it?" asked the young maiden. "I am sorry to wake you up at this early hour but

I need your help in choosing my best attire. I am meeting Francis today and I want to look my best." Her excitement woke Aylee up and the two of them

urgently went back to the queen's room to prepare. After a good half hour, the queen is ready to start her day. She walked briskly like a rushing bride who's

late for her wedding. Mary does not want Francis to wait long, and she cannot wait to see what he is up to. Then she saw him standing by the lake, throwing

stones in the water, perhaps to relieve his boredom from waiting. "Francis!" Mary shouted as she run towards his direction. The prince quickly walked to meet

her halfway, then he kissed her. "I read your letter, I came as quickly as I can." She said smilingly. "Wait here!" He replied excitedly as he run back to the

castle. A few minutes later he showed up riding a horse. "I want to show you something. We need to ride to get there." Without hesitation Mary mount the

horse with his assistance and away they go. They arrived in a park near a church ruin where three servants awaits them. "I would like us to have some

privacy. I have arranged for us to eat outdoors." The prince said as he assisted Mary off the horse. They both sat down in the blanket as the servants

unpacked their meal. Moments later, one servant showed up carrying a poodle. "She's yours." He said. Mary can't help but show her gratitude by kissing

Francis. "Thank you, my love. This is the most amazing day of my life." "We're not done yet." Said the prince. He stood up and offered his hand and said:

"Mary, Queen of Scots, will you give me the honor of this dance?" "But there's no music." she said. "Oh, I almost forgot about that." He said as he signaled one

of the servants who happened to be skilled in playing the violin. Francis bowed as Mary stood up. The music started to play and before they know it,

they are in each other's arms, dancing. The sun is about to set when they start heading back to the castle. It is early evening when they finally arrived, and

the banquet is about to start. They did not have enough time to change for the occasion, so they will show up with their day clothes. "I'm sure they won't

mind… we are allowed to break the rules every ones in a while." Francis said as they enter the courtroom.

**Tidings**

Francis is right, none of the guests inquired as to why they showed up not properly dressed for the banquet. Not even the king bothered to ask. Everyone

seem to be enjoying themselves until an unannounced messenger came running towards the King. He whispered something that made the king immediately

stand up and leave. A few moments later, Francis is summoned to go to the council chamber immediately. "I'll be back as soon as the council meeting is over."

He said. The banquet is about to end but Francis and the king have not returned. The Queen then have to give permission for the guests to leave for it is

getting really late. Mary started to feel that something is not quite right. An urgent council meeting could mean bad tidings. She left a note at Francis' chamber

to pay her a visit as soon as he can. She paced back and forth in her room for a while then the door opened… finally Francis showed up. She could tell that he

seemed uneasy about something else. "Mary, England had just attacked the Scottish border. Ten Scottish companies were lost." He said. Mary felt like a knife

just pierced her heart. "Francis, what news about my mother?" she asked anxiously as she tries to hold back her tears. "She was able to seek sanctuary on a

church not far from the Scottish court. You need not worry, the English cannot harm her there." he said, trying to console his fiancee. "And what did France

decide to do about this matter?" she asked. Francis bowed his head, trying to find the words. "Mary, the council decided that France needs support from

another ally to help Scotland. The French border is being threatened by Italy, Spain, and Germany as we speak. We can send five companies for now, but we

will be needing more." "And which country does France consider as its ally?" Mary asked. "Portugal." He answered. "Prince Tomas, the newly legitimized son of

the King of Portugal will be arriving tomorrow to discuss their terms with my father… and if everything goes well, then Portugal will help us." He added.

**Prince Tomas**

Tomas is what you can describe as a tall, dark, and handsome fellow. His upbringing is different from that of the royals who are their father's successor. Initially

being an illegitimate son, he was not groomed to be a king, unlike Francis. Nevertheless, he has proven himself to be an excellent negotiator. He manage to

establish good relations with other countries, like England and France. He is by all accounts charming and witty. He was declared legitimate by the Pope and is

now considered Portugal's future king. With him are six companies, a possible sign that Portugal will aid Scotland provided that a treaty with France will be

made. The French royal family together with Mary are anxiously waiting for his arrival at court. Then the herald came in "Presenting, Prince Tomas of Portugal."

He walked with authority and confidence towards King Henry. "Your Majesties." He bowed. "Prince Tomas, you are welcome here at court." Said King Henry.

"This is my son, Prince Francis and his fiancee Queen Mary of Scots." Tomas immediately showed interest in Mary. He held Mary's hand and kissed it. "Queen

Mary, I am sorry about what had happened in Scotland. I assure you that Portugal is in your side." He added. His gestures made Francis extremely jealous.

But he knows very well how important this is for Mary. So, he kept his feelings into himself…. at least for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: hello readers! This is so far the most intense scene that I wrote... I think you will agree when you're done reading. Please feel free to comment. **

**Chapter 6**

**Spite**

It has been days since Tomas had arrived. Council meetings have been held on a daily basis yet King Henry, Francis, Tomas and the rest of the council members

are in no way close into having a resolution with regards to Scotland's plight. This made Mary terribly worried. The more time they spend inside the council

chamber, the more the English troops are advancing to invade Scotland and more lives will be lost. As the Scottish Queen, she knows that they have to act

quickly. If Portugal and France cannot have an agreement soon, she may not have a country left... she may end up losing everything… her throne, her people,

and her identity. "Any news?" Mary asked Francis anxiously as he came out of the council chamber. "No, not yet… but believe me that we are doing the best

that we can to gain Portugal's support." He answered. "Francis, what seems to be preventing Tomas from signing the treaty? He said himself that he is in our

side… so why the wait?" she asked. "There are matters that needed to be further discussed. Portugal would like to have French lands in return for its support.

My father does not agree." Francis explained. "Is there anything that I can do to help? Forgive me my love but time is running out… my patience is running

out!" Mary exclaimed as she started to cry. It hurts Francis to see her this way… he can feel her desperation as he hold her close… trying to reassure her that

all will be well. They are unaware that Tomas is standing not far from where they are, and heard their entire conversation. There's something about how this

Portuguese prince looks at Mary… he despises the fact that Francis is the one holding her, and not him. After a while, the council resumed the meeting, still with

no progress. All the council members had left the chamber except King Henry and Tomas. Perhaps if these two powerful men will discuss the matter between

them, then Scotland will finally have the support it desperately needs.

**His Terms**

The next day, Francis left his chamber early to engage in an archery game with Bash. He left a note at Mary's door letting her know of his activity and promised

her that it will be a short game, considering that Bash's archery skills are more refined than his'. He is planning to take Mary out for a horse ride in the village in

hope that it will temporarily divert her attention away from Scotland's plight. He is about to leave the castle when he received a message that he is needed at

the council chamber. When the young prince arrived, he saw that only King Henry and Tomas are waiting for him, the other council members are not present.

"Francis, close the door." King Henry said. "You called for my presence father?" he curiously asked. "Yes I did." The king seems to be trying to find the right

words to say. "Francis, Tomas and I have come into agreement that Portugal will provide aid, six Portuguese companies are leaving today for Scotland. Tomas

assures us that more armies will come to help both Scotland and France during this difficult times." "Well that's good news! I cannot wait to tell Mary!" Francis

said feeling relieved that his fiancee's ordeal is almost over. He was about to leave when the King said "Wait! There are terms that you must know." "Terms?

What terms?" asked the prince. Tomas then stood up and said "I have agreed to give you troops on the condition that I will be allowed to freely express my

intentions to Queen Mary." Immediately Francis burst into anger. "She is my fiancee! She is not just an alliance! How dare you speak of such terms!" he

exclaimed. "Francis! Control yourself!" the king said in a commanding tone. "And you agreed with this father!?" the prince asked angrily. "As the King, I have to

do what is best for France and also for Scotland. Tomas is only asking for a chance to vie for Mary's affection, this treaty will not end your engagement with

Mary." Francis became more enraged. "Is that supposed to make things better?! Did you even bother asking Mary if she agrees!?" "Yes we did!" the king

exclaimed. "Mary knows that as Queen, she is duty bound to do whatever it takes for her country's sake!" At this moment, Francis just felt numbed… he felt like

a sword just strike him on the chest… piercing his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Sad Reality**

Francis can no longer endure the agony of seeing Mary with someone else. If only France's borders are not being threatened at the same time with that of

Scotland, then Portugal's aid will not be necessary. He knows that she have to spend the festivity tonight with Tomas instead of him... it is her duty to her

people and to her country to do so. Francis cannot help but to see Mary's pain… the pain of having no option. The young prince gave his fiancée a brave smile,

trying to spare her from the guilt that she feels for agreeing with such terms. Tomas on the other hand, is using this opportunity to please Mary, attempting to

steal her heart. He went as far as organizing grand balls and offering her gifts of gold and of rare jewelries from the New World. All these does not seem to

please the young queen, for her heart and mind belongs to Francis, and to Francis alone. Mary asked to be excused after dinner and Tomas, hoping to appease

her reluctantly grand her request. As Mary enters her chamber, she sees Francis waiting for her. "Francis, I would like to tell you that this is not what I want…

clearly you know that." Said Mary tearfully. "I know, I believe you." he replied. "We are but servants of our countries… that is the sad reality." He added. She

raised her arm to touch his face, looked him in the eye to assure him that nothing has changed between them. He closed his eyes, hold her hand and kissed it.

**The Rivalry**

Tomas is beginning to be impatient with Mary. He have been spending time with her day and night, but the queen does not show any interest. She may be with

him but her mind is out somewhere. He is eager to do whatever is necessary to make her his. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "You may enter."

He said. It is Philip, one of his servants. "Well, were you able to inquire? Anything that is useful for our advantage?" he asked. "Your highness, I do believe that

I found the solution of your predicament." The servant replied. "Well done Philip. Now go and make the arrangements… no one must know of our plans. I trust

that you will be discreet." He said.

Not a day goes by that Francis have not thought about Mary. He spends his days outside the castle to prevent himself from seeing her with Tomas, and nights

drinking wine, hoping to numb himself from his longing. One night he had too much wine to drink, that he passed out. The next day, Francis woke up in his bed

seeing a woman sleeping beside him. The prince jumped off the bed, waking the woman up. "Olivia? What are you doing here?" asked the prince. "You seem to

not be pleased to see me, my dear." She answered as she stood up and started to kiss him. Francis immediately pushed her away. "That is not how you

behaved last night." She said. "Last night? What are you talking about?! What happened last night!?" he exclaimed. "Don't you remember anything? I spent

the night in your bed." she said as she tries to kiss him again. Then the door suddenly opened. "Francis?!" It is Mary. The young queen cannot believe what

she had just witnessed! Her fiancé kissing another woman. She immediately left making Francis run after her. "Mary! Mary!" he shouted. Mary locked her door,

leaving Francis desperately knocking outside. "Mary! Mary! Please let me in!" he exclaimed. "How could you!? How could you!?" Mary exclaimed leaving her

door closed. "I did not do anything Mary! You have to believe me! I beg you, open the door!" Said the pleading prince. "Go away Francis! Leave me! I never

wish to speak to you again!" She shouted with a trembling voice.

**Olivia**

Olivia is Francis' old flame. She is a noblewoman who spent much of her childhood in the castle. She and the prince undoubtedly had a serious relationship,

considering that they grew up together. Olivia has just refused a marriage proposal from an eligible nobleman and has requested to come back at court to

reclaim what she believes to be hers. She may just be a noblewoman but nevertheless, extremely wealthy; wealthy enough that she can pay the right to

marry a royalty. She was welcomed at court yesterday while Francis was out hunting. She is aware that Francis has been engaged since childhood, but that

did not stop her from pursuing the young prince. She was able to entice him before, she is well capable to do it again. However, upon witnessing how Francis

genuinely cares for Mary, she realized that winning him back will not be as easy as she thought it would be. It will take more than her talents of scheming to

break the bond between them. Olivia clearly will be needing an ally to regain Francis' love and affection.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8**

** Kisses**

It has been days since Mary was last seen in public. She requested her meals to be send to her room and she refuse to accept anybody in her presence. The

court is beginning to speculate about the young queen's welfare. Some think that she is gravely ill, while others think that she might have gone completely

mad. Only Francis knows the truth… the truth that his fiancée is suffering from a broken heart, and that he is the unwilling cause. The prince has been spending

his days pacing back and forth outside Mary's chamber… hoping that she will finally open the door for him or perhaps to catch a glimpse of her to know

that she is well, when the servants are coming out of her chamber. Mary is aware that Francis has been patiently waiting outside. She knows that like her, he

too is in anguish. She finally found the courage and strength to open the door, and Francis immediately came in and kissed her all so passionately. Tears

started to run down on her cheeks, but her fear of losing him to another is all but in the past. Francis' kiss gave her the confidence that whatever she had

witnessed that day, is of no important matter… and that he belongs to her, and her to him. "Mary… my sweet Mary." The prince whispered as he continue to

shower her with kisses. "Believe me if I say that I never wanted to cause you any pain." He said. "I would rather be the one to suffer, than to see you in this

state." He added. They both hold each other so tightly… so tightly that they can feel each other's heartbeat. Unbeknownst to them, is Olivia witnessing their

heartfelt reunion. She cannot bear the simple truth that Francis is no longer hers… she though, will not give him up without a fight. Now more than ever she is

more determined to act quickly to weaken their bond and to ruin their union.

**The Deal**

"It seems like we share a common plight." Olivia said as she sat beside Tomas near the lake. It appears that these two are well-acquainted with one another.

"Yes I believe we do." He said. Olivia took out a tiny vessel of some sort and gave it to Tomas. "Use this, and you will get what you desire." She said. "Madame,

I am not sure if you are aware that I am royalty… to take a woman's chastity without her consent will ruin my standing as a future king." Said Tomas as he

returned the vessel to her. "So what is your proposition? It turns out, your plan of unveiling Francis as an "unfaithful" fiancé did not break them apart. What do

you have in mind?" she asked curiously. "I was on the impression that the threat on the Scottish border was the perfect opportunity to end the French-Scottish

alliance. It turns out, I was mistaken. If anything, Scotland's plight made the alliance stronger, because now we know that Francis and Mary cannot be easily

separated." He said. "So now what? Are we just going to sit here and wait for them to be wed? For a man of your status, I was expecting more." Says Olivia.

"Do not despair Madame, I assure you that their reunion is going to be short lived. Till then, do not speak of this to anyone." Tomas said as he stood up and

walk away.

**Rumors**

Francis and Bash are engage on their morning routine of archery and swordplay. Both brothers share the same curiosity and interest in things. Although Bash

is more acquainted with the unconventional ways of the court life. "So little brother, I understand that you had been reinstated on Mary's affection." Bash

teased. "What do you mean reinstated? I always had Mary's affection." Francis humorously replied as he prepares to aim for the target. "Well, I am happy for

the both of you." Says Bash. Then he resumed speaking. "Francis, I believe there is something that you must be aware of." "What is it?" asked

Francis. "There are rumors spreading at court, rumors about Tomas' real allegiance." Says Bash. Francis stopped aiming and looked at Bash with sincere

curiosity. "People are saying that he is secretly England's ally." He added. "And how did you hear of this?" says Francis. "Have you told father? Because if this is

the truth, then Mary's life is in grave danger!" he exclaimed. "Francis we need proof. We need to find proof of his treachery, then in all confidence we'll tell

father. We cannot risk breaking a treaty based on rumors." added Bash. "So what are we going to do?" asked Francis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Hunt**

Tomas, initially being an illegitimate son of a king, had developed the skill not taught to the royals… the skill of fighting for what he believes that he is entitled

to. He spend his entire life gaining Portugal's approval and now that his plans are nearly in place, there is nothing and nobody that can go against him. Bash

have been carefully tailing Tomas for the past couple of days and discreetly inquiring about the Portuguese prince's life. He bribed the messengers to hand him

Tomas' letters before they are sent. More and more the plan of this conniving prince is slowly being revealed. But these are dangerous times, now more than

ever it is crucial for Bash to take extreme precaution. "Any news? Did you find any proof?' Francis asked as Bash dismount from his horse. "Almost." Says Bash.

"It appears that our ally prince is not who we think he is." He added. "We have to act quickly, every moment that he is here, we risk our suspicions being

discovered… we risk Mary's life." Said Francis anxiously. Bash tried to reassure his little brother, "Patience Francis, patience. All we need is a little more time. Till

then, we need to refrain from being seen talking in public." Bash mounted back to his horse. "As soon as I gather what we need, I will send you message from

a herald whom I completely trust." Then he rode off.

**A warning**

Mary rushed out from the banquet as soon as she received a message from Francis to meet him on her chamber. "Francis, what is it?" Mary asked. "Mary, we

have a reason to believe that Tomas is a secret ally of England." Says the prince. "Francis, that's a grave accusation. If what you say is true, then why did

Tomas agreed to sign a treaty that would help us save Scotland from the English?" Mary said as she begins to question her fiancé's statement. "We do not

know just yet. Bash is currently making inquiry and as soon as we have proof, we will expose him." Francis answered. "Till then, I urge you to be careful, not to

trust him on anything. Act as if you know nothing." He added. Francis kissed Mary and said: "I will not allow anything to harm you. I LOVE YOU MARY." They held

each other tightly, like they did when they reunited.

**His Plan**

Mary, Queen of Scots is Queen Elizabeth of England's cousin. This fact makes her the undoubted successor and the next inline on the throne of England if

Queen Elizabeth, whose legitimacy is currently being questioned, will fall ill or meet an untimely death. The English Queen also remains unmarried and

childless, she have no direct successor. This is the reason why Mary is considered a huge threat by the English, thus, they are doing everything that is

necessary to halt Mary's rise to power. Bash hurriedly entered Francis' chamber and with him some news. "Francis, he is worse than we thought." "Go on,

what is it Bash? Francis asked anxiously. "He is playing both cards… both cards of England and France. I intercepted his letters to England pledging his

allegiance to them, and also his letters to his father, The King of Portugal. His letters to his father clearly indicates that Tomas' sole purpose of having a French

treaty is get into Mary… to entice her into marrying him, thus having the throne of Scotland in his hand. This will allow him a justified cause of invading England

ones he is king or if an unfortunate event befalls Queen Elizabeth." "Then why did he pledge his allegiance to the English?" Francis asked. Bash answered "To

buy him time… time to woo Mary… his letters to England contained his specific plan to accomplish just that. Tomas urged the English to cause the Scottish

border a scare while it is well known that France is having trouble with its borders. He set pretense to the English that if he successfully gets into Mary, she will

no longer be considered a threat since Portugal is England's ally. The trouble on the Scottish and the French borders made our father the French King, asked

for Portugal's assistance in good faith that they are our ally. Little do the English know that Tomas is using their support for his own benefit." With the

information at hand, Francis sends the fastest rider to send a message to Queen Elizabeth regarding the plan that they just had uncovered. Both brothers

seek a private audience with their father and discussed with him Tomas' plan. King Henry urged his sons to remain discreet while they await for England's

answer. "Francis, keep Mary safe… do not let her be out of your sight. I suggest you join her tonight on her chamber… I trust that you will respect her honor."

The king commanded. "Father, Mary is my fiancée, I will not do anything that will dishonor her." Francis answered as he proceed to Mary's chamber.


	10. One True Love

**Chapter 10**

**THIS IS NOT THE FINALE**

**One True Love, A single shot**

Mary is surprised to hear a knock at her door at this time in the evening. "Mary, it is Francis, may I come in." asked the young prince. "You may." she answered.

Francis entered with a smile on his face. "So my love, what brings you to my chamber? Is there news about Tomas?" she asked. "Yes, apparently he went to all

these trouble to usurp my fiancée from me." He answered. Mary does not seem to know how to respond to his statement. Francis continued "Mary, he's here

to vie for your affection in hope that it will lead to marriage, allowing him to have three countries under his control. Thru you, he will establish claim to the

English throne… he will be the king of Portugal, Scotland, and if successful England, making him the most powerful monarch." Mary is astounded, she cannot

believe how devious Tomas really is. "We send a message to your cousin Queen Elizabeth, we will hear from her soon." He says reassuringly. "For now, I am

here by the King's command to retire on your chamber tonight." The prince said as he started to take off his jacket and loosen up his shirt. "Francis, what are

you doing!?" Mary exclaimed. "I am preparing to retire Mary, you need not worry, I will lay on the floor so I will be needing some of your bed linen. My father

would like me to keep you safe." He said teasingly. "Well then, if it is the King's command, then we both have to abide." Says Mary. Both of them settled in with

Mary on her bed and Francis on the floor. A few moments later, "Mary, are you awake?" asked the prince. "I am, I still can't believe you're here with me

tonight." Says Mary as she lifted her head to see the young prince. Francis stood up, sat beside Mary, kissed her and said "Tomas can never make you his

because I am your one true love, and you are my one true love."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Promise**

Each day that passes by without a word from England is putting Mary's life more at risk. King Henry and his sons were able to uncover Tomas' plot, but

considering that the massive Portuguese army took camp on France's borders in fulfillment of the treaty, they cannot risk exposing Tomas as he is without the

English confirming that they had received the message sent by Francis, warning Queen Elizabeth about Portugal's treachery. If they confront Tomas too soon,

his armies can lay siege, thus, endangering all their lives. They have to be cautious, for it is most likely that Tomas will not act upon his plan by himself… he has

an accomplice… someone who has power at French court… a traitor lurking among them. Francis have never left Mary's side. He considers the possibility that

Tomas is one step ahead and that he may already had learned that his plans are soon to unravel. "Francis, I wish that things have been simpler." Mary told

her fiancé as they are sitting at the park near the church ruins, where they spent their first day together. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Mary, if things

were simpler, chances are, you are not with me right now… I will rather have a convoluted life at court, than to spend my entire life without you beside me."

The prince answered as he kissed her forehead. "My love, promise me that if anything happens to me, that you will move on and start a new life." Says Mary.

Francis looked at her worriedly. "Mary, do not talk of such things. Soon, this will all be over… and you and I are going to be wed. I beg you not to say those

things again, for a life without you is not a life I ever wish to live." He said as he took Mary's hand and kissed it. The young Queen's life has always been in

danger. Ever since she was born, she has been facing threats from the English. She grew up accepting the fact that each day that she lives is a blessing…. that

a plot against her life did not push through because of sheer luck. Ironically, the source of her life's misery is now the hope of her salvation… One word from

Queen Elizabeth will shift things on her favor. She has to hope for the best, for her sake and for Francis'.

**Treason**

Meanwhile at court, King Henry and Bash are anxiously planning for a battle strategy to secure France's central power supposedly Tomas will give orders to his

armies to attack France. They already send messengers to each of the French generals discreetly, warning them of a pending invasion from the Portuguese,

who is initially their ally. Portugal's companies outnumbers France's two to one. "Bash, I order you to safeguard the rest of the royal family in case we are

defeated… take the fastest horses and ride as far away as possible... as far as England." The King said as he gives Bash a sealed letter. "This letter will explain

to Queen Elizabeth everything that she has to know… and with it my request for the French royal family's safe passage to England." He sighed. "Father, it is

not over yet… please, do not be in despair." Bash said tearfully as he gives his father a hug… a hug that is long overdue.

King Henry and Bash are interrupted by the arrival of two guards and with them is the Lady Olivia. "What is this?" asked the King. "Your Majesty, we

intercepted this woman who is about to board a ship going to Portugal… a lady of her status conspicuously sailing a conventional ship made us suspicious. We

questioned her and find this letter on her possession." One of the guards explained as he handed the letter to King Henry. He cannot believe what the letter

contains… It is a letter of Tomas, asking for his father to send more armies to the French border and his reason: To secure a definite victory in invading France

to get hold of Queen Mary. "Lady Olivia, you are hereby charge of high treason! You are strip-off of your title, properties, and your right as a noble. I, King

Henry of France order you to be escorted to the tower and stay there, until a trial will take place to prove your innocence!" The king exclaimed. "Do your worse,

your Majesty! It already has begun. With or without Portugal's reinforcements, that Scottish Queen is as good as dead! Tomas will not allow anyone to have

her!" Olivia shouted as she is being drawn away by the guards. Immediately the king ordered Bash to locate Francis and Mary, and with him the royal guards.

"Do not let Tomas near Mary!" the king said to Bash as he hurriedly left.

**The Duel**

Francis drew his sword as soon as he sees Tomas approaching in his horse. He ordered Mary to stay aside as the Portuguese prince dismount from his horse.

"This Ends Today!" Tomas exclaimed as he draw his sword and begins to fight Francis! Both princes are keeping their body balance, avoiding each other's

strike. Francis appears to be having the upper hand and Tomas is charging so recklessly. The French prince are dodging all the Portuguese prince's attempt to

strike him fatally. For Mary, witnessing Francis dueling with Tomas is dreadful! All she can do is pray for Francis to win. Then suddenly, Bash shows up with the

royal guards! "Stop! Stop!" he yelled. He immediately ordered the guards to seize Tomas, who now have suffered multiple strikes. "It is over Francis! It is

over!" Bash said as he took the sword from Francis. Unexpectedly Tomas overpowered the guards holding him and he drew out a knife as he approaches

Francis. Upon seeing this Mary immediately rushed towards Francis making her the victim of Tomas' knife! "No! No! No!" Francis shouted as Mary fell into his

arms. Bash immediately strikes Tomas! Killing him instantly. "Mary! Mary! Please!" Francis cried out loud as he desperately tried to let her keep her eyes open.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I was listening non-stop to the song "It will Rain" by Bruno Mars from the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack as I wrote this chapter.**

** I suggest**

** that you will do the same. =)**

**Chapter 12**

**The Last Kiss**

Francis instantaneously carried Mary and with Bash's help mount the horse hugging her close as they rushed towards the castle. "Mary hold on! You are not

leaving me! I command you as your future King not to let go!" The prince frantically said as he tried to keep his fiancée awake. Francis can feel her blood

dripping from her back, where Tomas' knife had pierced her. He can feel her heartbeat getting slower and slower by the minute. Bash is riding behind them and

he too, is fearful that she may not make it. As soon as they reached the castle Bash right away went inside yelling "Somebody fetch the physician! Fetch the

physician!" he exclaimed as the guards help Francis lift Mary off the horse. The prince swiftly carried Mary to her chamber. He laid her on the bed and felt her

chest for signs of breathing. "Mary, you cannot do this to me! Breathe my love just breathe!" The prince exclaimed as he clearly sees the light fading from her

eyes. The physician arrived with Bash and King Henry. The King has to pull Francis away from the bed to let the physician pass. He hugged the young prince

who at this point is inconsolable. "I need warm water now!" says the physician to his assistant. "She is losing a lot of blood. I will suture her wound to stop the

bleeding." The physician explained. "Francis we have to go outside." says the King. "Let the physician take care of Mary." He added.

Hours passed by and the physician have not yet come out from the young Queen's chamber. Francis cannot help but to let his tears fall. He cannot bear the

thought of her gone…. Not now… now that they are so close to being together. He can only see himself with her… He can only be the best King with her by his

side… He can only see her as the mother of his child. Then the door finally opened and the prince rushed to the physician. "I was able to close the wound but

she lost a lot of blood. She will remain unconscious for a day or two. If she does not wake up by then…" the physician stopped, seeing that Francis understood

what he's trying to tell him. "I did everything I can possibly do. I will remain on her chamber to watch her closely." The physician said. "I wish to see her."

Francis said and the physician nodded. As he approaches her bed, he remembered the woman whom he first saw gliding in the court room, smiling at him. He

knew from that moment that he already love her. He sat beside her resting body, held her hand and place it on his cheek, kissing it as he started to sob. "

I love you Mary… I love you." He whispered as he kissed her lips.

**The Resolution**

A message from Queen Elizabeth finally arrived the next morning, stating that she will be forever thankful to France and to Scotland for unveiling Tomas'

deceitfulness. The English Queen ordered her English companies to cease their attack to the Scottish border and she sent troops to aid in defending France

against the Portuguese army. Without Tomas as their leader, Portugal's army scattered at the battlefield and was easily defeated, making the King of Portugal

order for retreat afterwards. Portugal is now disgraced and with no ally. England, France, and Scotland are finally at peace.

At the queen's chamber sits Francis, patiently reading stories to Mary. He read and read, hoping that his voice will finally wake her up from her sleep. He also

told Mary the good news…the good news that she can now live freely, without being fearful of the English. He urges her to hurry up and open her eyes, for he

is now starting to miss her more by the minute. Hours pass by, as the prince spends his time hoping for her return. Mary, in her deepest being felt the need to

come back… to try to fight her need to remain at rest. She searched her innermost core and there, she found Francis' face, beseeching her to stay. The queen

slowly tried to open her eyes, seeing the daylight. As her eyes wander around she saw him sitting in a chair, right next to her bed, with his eyes closed.

"Francis… Francis…" she called with a weak voice. The prince immediately recognized her voice. He went to the bed holding her so tightly, kissing

her and with a smile he said, "Promise me that you will not do this to me again."


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Hello readers, this is the final chapter for BOOK 1, entitled ONE TRUE LOVE. I will begin working with BOOK 2, entitled ONE TRUE HAPPINESS, **

**still ****based on the characters of Reign. I am looking forward to your comments and suggestions for my upcoming posts. Till then, enjoy. =)**

**Chapter 13**

**The Engagement**

Francis and Mary are inseparable… Where Mary goes, he goes… and what Francis does, she does. Their relationship grew closer and closer as time passes by.

Today, the royal couple is spending their time boating at the lake. "Mary, what do you wish for?" the young prince asked while rowing. " I believe I already

have everything that I wished for… true love, happiness, peace… all thanks to you." The young Queen smiled as she answered. It is a pleasant day, and for the

first time in a long time, they have privacy. "Mary, it occurred to me that our engagement was arranged by our parents, and at that time, we were too young to

have a say in the matter… I am just wondering if given the chance, will you disagree?" He asked as he stopped rowing as they have reached the middle of the

lake. "No, I do not have any objections." She answered. "Why do you ask my love?" she added. The prince seemed relieved, and with a smile he said, "Well, I

need to hear that from you… because what I am about to ask you now will change our lives forever." Then all of a sudden, Francis presented Mary a ring, much

to her surprise! "I would love to be on my knees but we are on a boat. So, I will just bow." He said cheerfully. He then, took her hand and said, "Mary, Queen

of Scots, will you take me, Prince Francis of France to be your spouse, not because it is your duty, but because you want to?" She remained tongue-tied for a

moment as she felt her heart beat faster. Then she answered "I, Queen Mary of Scots, promise with all my heart that I will love and honor you, and only

you… as my King, as my husband, and as my beloved." Francis then happily placed the ring on her left fourth finger and kissed her hand. They held each other

tightly with their eyes close, cherishing this very moment. They opted to stay longer in the lake… Together they watched as the sun begins to set, and the

moon begins to rise. They finally made it together through all the obstacles and hardships of being young royals… and now, their journey together begins…..

**END OF BOOK 1**


End file.
